Kids For Halloween
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Max and Liz are now married and they have two kids, what happens when the kids uncles tells the eldest one all about Halloween, the night before the adults leave for a party? Humor. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kids for Halloween

Characters: All CC – mostly focusing on M/L

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Max and Liz are married and they have two children, what happens when the eldest hears something about Halloween and starts freaking out, especially since the parents had to go out to a party?

Humour ensured.

This has only Three Parts so enjoy and let me know what you thought.

Chapter 1

"Momma! We need to cover the windows with garlic!" a five year old boy squealed as he ran into the kitchen, he was wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue overalls and his sneakers. His, usually, tidy hair was ruffled and his, usually olive skin, was dark from the Roswell sun. A mixture of a husky/Alsatian/Labrador dog came barking as he followed the young boy.

Elizabeth Evans turned to face her son with a startled look, she was currently feeding her 3 year old daughter when her son came rushing in, his voice filled with fear. His dark eyes, which were so much like her husband's, were slightly filled with tears.

"Why?" Liz asked.

"So the vampires can't get in!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing with fear. "We need Ghostbusters on speed dial so they can bust the ghosts, we need silver Crosses for the Werewolves and we need water to melt the witches!" he explained, looking around as if he expected them to jump out from the corner.

Liz put the spoon down and reached her arms out.

"Come here Jamie." Liz told him and he hurried over to her, seeking the shelter of her arms. Liz lifted him up so that he was sitting on her lap and ran her hand through his dark locks. "Do you want to tell me what's this about?" Liz asked.

"Uncle Michael and Uncle Kyle told me that monsters come out for Halloween, they like to come into our houses when the parents have left and eat them all up." Jamie told her before looking up at her with puppy eyes. "Can you and daddy stay here tomorrow night?" he asked with a hopeful voice and Liz sighed slightly.

"Sweetie, Uncle Michael and Uncle Kyle were only kidding you on Sweetie, beside, Uncle Chris will be here to look after you." Liz promised him.

"But Momma, Daddy makes sure there's no monsters in our bedroom." Jamie told her and she smiled.

"How about this, Daddy looks around to make sure there's no monsters before we leave and Uncle Chris looks around for the monsters just before you go to sleep then when Daddy and I come home, Daddy can look again?" Liz asked and Jamie thought about it before nodding.

"Okay momma, but you gotta promise." He told her and she laughed slightly as she kissed her son's forehead.

"I promise sweetie." Liz told him as she hugged him.

The front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home." A male voice called through, Jamie's face light up as he jumped down from his mother's lap and ran through the hallway.

"DADDY!" he screamed as his father lifted him up and swung him about before pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, how daddy's little man?" he asked as Jamie hugged him.

They made their way into the kitchen and the father smiled when he saw his wife and daughter. "Hey." He greeted as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Max." Liz whispered as she kissed him back before pulling away and picking up their daughter.

"Dada." She gurgled as she reached out, Max smiled as he let Jamie down before taking his daughter into his arms.

"And how's Daddy's little girl?" Max asked as he kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle as she pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

"How was your day?" Liz asked as she took their daughter back into her arms and walked over to the counter next to the sink, she sat her down and ran the water before running a cloth under it so she could clean up their daughter.

"Fine, gruelling as usual but it's worth it." Max told her as he leaned in and kissed her neck before making a face at his daughter.

"Sasha, stay still." Liz warned as her daughter squirmed on the counter.

"Daddy, you need to help me with the garlic and stuff." Jamie told him as he looked around with fear in his eyes before bolting up the stairs, scaring their cat as it let out a yowl and leaped up onto the table before sitting down and licking his paw.

"WC, what did I tell you about being on the table." Liz warned and the cat purred as he leaped down and wrapped himself around her legs. "Oh, now you're sooking up to me.

"Hey, what's up with Jamie?" Max asked and Liz sighed as she turned to face him.

"Your best friends decided to tell Jamie all about Werewolves, Witches, Ghosts and Vampires, he came in here saying that we needed garlic for the windows, water for the witches, Ghostbusters on Speed dial and silver crosses for the Werewolves." She explained and Max sighed.

"He freaked." Max stated and Liz nodded.

"Big time, in fact I had to promise that you would check for monsters before we leave tomorrow, that Chris will check for monsters before he goes to sleep and that you would check for monsters when we come back!" she exclaimed and Max rubbed a hand over his face.

"What did they think they were doing tell him these things!" Max demanded and Liz shrugged.

"How would I know, they're you friends Max." she reminded and he nodded.

"Don't remind me." He muttered, planning away on how to make them regret telling Jamie about the horrors of Halloween.

"Max, do you really think we should go out tomorrow night?" Liz asked; worry showing in her eyes as she picked up Sasha and headed into the playroom, she placed Sasha into her toy ring and let her played with her toys.

"Liz, we've been planning this for ages." Max reminded and Liz nodded.

"I know, it's just with Jamie so scared…" Liz started but Max spun her around and kissed her.

"Everything will be fine, Chris will be here to take care of them, all we have to do is go out and have a good time and come back, the kids will be fine." Max told her, Liz opened her mouth to protest but Max placed his index finger on her lips. "At least it's not Kyle and Michael looking after them." Max told her and she gave in, nodding.

"You're right." She told him and he nodded before kissing her once more and he knelt down to play with his daughter, moving the bear into a dancing mode, smiling as she laughed and clapped her hands as she watched the bear.

Liz smiled down at her husband and daughter before moving up the stairs to see her son, she looked into the bedroom and saw him pulling out all the legos and started building a fort around his bed, she stifled a laugh when she saw this as she watched as Bast, their dog, sit to the side, his head cocked as he watched Jamie. "Honey, what are you doing?" Liz asked as she moved further into the bedroom.

Jamie looked up when he heard his mother voice.

"Building a fort so that the monsters can't get to me." Jamie explained and Liz sighed as she moved around the fort and placed Jamie on her lap as she sat down.

"Honey, the monsters are not going to get you." Liz assured. "Uncle Michael and Uncle Kyle were just being stupid honey." She explained.

"How do you know?" Jamie asked as he looked up at her.

"Uncle Michael and Uncle Kyle just like to scare people when it comes to Halloween, they think it's funny, sometimes they just don't think, they were just making it up." Liz told him and he nodded.

"Really?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yes sweetie, beside, Uncle Chris will be here to look after you if there was any monsters." Liz told him and he nodded with a smile.

"I like Uncle Chris, he makes really good popcorn and he always brings us treats. I like his friend too." Jamie told him and Liz smiled as she listened to her son talk about her best friend and his boyfriend, she had met Chris when she went on Holiday, she and Max had went through a rough break-up over something stupid and Chris had broken up with his boyfriend at the time, both of them had bonded through the pain and he had helped her understand Max's point of view.

Once she found out that she was pregnant with Jamie, he had helped her tell Max cause she feared Max's reaction of getting pregnant at a young age but to her surprise, Max just wrapped her up in his arms and asked her to marry him and Chris had became Jamie's god-father.

"I like Uncle Chris too." Liz told him as she kissed her son's forehead before they cleared up the Legos and made their way into the playroom where Max was giving Sasha the aeroplane ride.

Max looked up and smiled when he saw Jamie run toward him, asking Max to give him the ride as well. Liz took Sasha into her arms and dropped kisses over her baby girl's face, eliciting giggles.

"Shall we watch a film?" Max asked and Jamie cheered.

"Halloween Town!" Jamie cheered and they all went into the living room to get settled to watch a film as a family.

Jamie woke up with fear; he pulled the covers up to his chin as his brown eyes, wide with fear, looked around the room. He grabbed his teddy before climbing out of bed and hurried into his parent's bedroom.

He opened the door and looked in to see his parents sleeping on the bed as he crept in and walked over to his mother's side.

"Momma?" Jamie whispered, Liz sighed as she opened her eyes before blinking when she saw her son.

"Jamie?" Liz asked.

"Can I sleep with you and dad tonight?" he asked and Max groaned slightly as he awoke from his sleep.

"Jump in buddy." Max stated as Liz lifted the covers and helped Jamie climbed into the middle of Max and Liz.

Both adults turned to face each other and smiled over their son's head as his eyes drooped as he went back to sleep. Liz kissed his forehead before reaching over and kissed Max on the lips before going to sleep herself, leaving Max staring at his Son and Wife sleeping together.

He turned slightly when he heard a noise and climbed out of bed and walked into Sasha's bedroom in time to see her standing in her cot.

"Where's Jamie?" Sasha asked and Max smiled as he lifted her up.

"In our bed, wanna sleep with us?" Max asked and Sasha grinned as she jumped slightly in his arms, he smiled as he kissed her forehead and headed back to his and Liz's bedroom, he climbed back into the bed and made sure that Sasha was nice and comfortable in the bed before looking at his family once more.

He felt a thump and looked down at his feet to see Bast stretching himself out on the bed before flopping down as WC climbed on the bed and curled up next to Liz feet.

Max smiled as he lay back down again and looked at the ceiling, thanking god for bringing him the best family he could ever ask for.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liz woke up the next morning and smiled when she saw that Max was still asleep before looking at her son, she was surprised to see that Sasha was sleeping in their bed but couldn't hold back a smile, she knew that Max couldn't resist bringing Sasha into their bed, he loved making sure that his children were safe.

She leaned over and kissed Jamie's forehead before kissing Max slightly on the lips, she turned back to Sasha and smiled when she saw that Sasha was awake.

"Hey honey, want to go and some breakfast?" Liz asked as she lifted up Sasha only to result in happy squeals as Sasha placed kisses on her mother's cheek, causing Liz to laugh as she held her daughter close and they headed down the stairs to make breakfast for the sleeping men.

Max stood at the living room window and looked out as he watched all the lanterns flicker while all the kids ran about from house to house, wearing their Halloween costumes. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt; his mask was hanging around his neck while his hat sat on the window still.

He thought back to when he and Liz first got together, it was on Halloween; it was a Masquerade ball at High school, he and Liz had been flirting on and off since they were partnered for Biology but never went any further because he had believed that she was interested in someone else at the time and she had thought that he was interested in someone else at the time.

Flashback 

Max sighed as he straightened his black jacket before fixing his mask, he rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the bathroom and into the main room where the ball was being held, he looked around and saw a girl standing off to the side, filling her glass with punch, he remembered how attracted to her he was, her dark hair was curled and pinned up, she wore a red dress with the straps slightly off the shoulders and red sandals. He remembered how her dark eyes were filled with a mixture of curiosity and sadness and he wanted to take the sadness out of her eyes. Her red mask was covering her face, only revealing her forehead and lips and chin.

A slow song came on and Max made his way over to her, he locked eyes with hers and lifted up his hand, soundless, she looked up at him and took his hand.

He led her out to the dance floor and wrapped his other arm around her waist as she placed her other hand on his shoulder, they both stared into each other eyes as they danced to the music.

#_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing/Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming/I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever/Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes/I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'Cause even when I dream of you/The sweetest dream will never do 

_I'd still miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you/Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming/Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together/And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes/I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you/The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile/I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you/Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close/Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment/For all the rest of time_

_I don't wanna close my eyes/I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you/The sweetest dream will never do _

_'Cause I'd still miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes/I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you/The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes/Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_#

During the song, their head moved closer and their lips met as the song came to an end, Liz slid her hand up from his shoulder and cupped his cheek as the hand that was on her back slid up and cupped the back of her head.

"Okay, everyone." A male voice broke in; they broke away, dazed slightly as they turned to the headmaster. "It's now midnight, you may take your mask off and reveal yourself to your partner." He told them.

They both turned to each other and pulled their mask off only to gasp when they saw it was the other.

"Max?" Liz asked.

"Liz." Max whispered before leaning in once more and kissed her hard. Liz gasped as the pleasure rushed through her body and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on.

"I thought you…" Liz started as she broke away and Max shook his head.

"It was you Liz," he told her. "It was always you." He promised. She smiled as she brought his head back down and they both kissed.

End Flashback 

Max shook his head with a small smile before it turned into a frown, one summer, a new girl had come to Roswell and started causing problems between him and Liz, she made it clear that she was interested her Max but he had made it very clear, repeatedly, that he was not interested in her till one day she caught him off guard and kissed him just as Liz walked in.

He could remembered the look on Liz's face when she caught them and it turned into a full blown out argument, Max had tried to tell Liz that she caught him off guard and he had made it clear that he wasn't interested in her.

Liz didn't believe him because she was still convinced at that stage that he was out of her league, it provoked into him telling her if she didn't trust him, they were better off not being together. That was the downfall of their relationship, she had left Roswell to go and visit and aunt and he moped around the house miserable till she came back and told him that she was pregnant, he asked her to marry him cause he didn't want to lose her again and she had agreed and eight months later they had Jamie.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked and Max turned to him, smiling when he saw his son dressed up as a knight, he wore the whole armour and had a sword.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Max asked.

"When Uncle Chris getting here? He promised to take us out." Jamie reminded and Max laughed.

"He just coming up the driveway." Max told him and Jamie cheered as he ran over to the door only to get lifted up by a dark blonde haired guy with blue eyes.

"Hey Jamie!" Chris greeted, he looked up and smiled when he saw Max. "Hey Max, Liz getting ready?" he asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah." Max greeted and smiled when he saw his little princess walk toward him, she was wearing a pink dress with a silver tiara in her dark locks. "Wow look at you, you're my little princess aren't you?" Max asked as he lifted Sasha into his arms and she giggled as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Me a princess." Sasha agreed as she waved at Chris.

"Hey their cutie." Chris teased as he tickled her side slightly, causing her to giggle.

They looked up when they heard a noise on the stairs and their jaw dropped open when the sight was revealed to them.

Liz walked down the stairs, she wore a red halter dress with black lines at the hems of her dress, she wore knee high, high heels boots as her hair was curled and pinned up as she wore mid-elbow length red gloves.

"Wow mom, you look great!" Jamie exclaimed and Liz smiled as she bent down and kissed her son's cheek before standing back up.

"Thank you sweetie," Liz told him before shooting a look at Max. "At least you can tell me what you think unlike your father." She teased while Max's mouth just opened and closed, not having the words to describe.

Liz smiled as she walked over to her husband and pushed his mouth close. "You can tell me later." She told him and Chris laughed.

"Have fun you two, we'll be fine." Chris told them and Liz nodded, Max held out his arm and Liz took it, they both were about to leave when Jamie piped up.

"Daddy didn't check my room for monsters." Jamie squeaked out and Max sighed.

"Come on buddy, let check your room." Max told him as he ruffled his son's hair as they both headed up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Chris asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Michael and Kyle told Jamie all about Halloween Monsters, he's been scared ever since, I made a promise that Max would check his bedroom before we leave, you've to check his bedroom before he goes to sleep and Max will check his bedroom when we come back." Liz explained and Chris shook his head.

"No problem, I hope you give Michael and Kyle hell." Chris told her and she nodded.

"Count on it, no one scares my son and gets away with it." She told him as Jamie and Max came down.

"Bedroom is monster free." Max announced and Liz nodded as she bent down once more and kissed Jamie before turning to kiss Sasha.

"You kids be good for uncle Chris." Liz warned as they walked down the pathway and Jamie nodded.

"Bye momma, bye daddy." Jamie waved and they both turned and waved back.

"Okay kids, lets have some fun!" Chris stated and both kids cheered as they moved back into the house collect their trick or treat bags before leaving the house to go trick or treat.

Max and Liz made their way to the party, smiling when they entered the house; a bubbly blonde came bouncing up to them.

"Max, Liz, you made it!" she squealed, her green eyes lighting up.

"Hey Maria, we wouldn't have missed this for the world." Liz told her as she hugged Maria.

"Right, unless it was the kids." Maria teased and Liz laughed.

"Yeah, unless it was the kids." Liz told Maria.

"That reminds me, where's your husband and Kyle?" Max asked, looking around for Michael and Kyle.

"Over at the bar." Maria stated with a roll of her eyes and Max laughed as he made his way over to the bar, ready to chew his friends out for scaring his son.

Once the kids were tuckered out from all the trick and treating, Chris had made sure that there were no monsters hiding in Jamie's room, Chris had parked himself out in front of the couch and fell asleep from all the running about he did, chasing the kids.

Jamie looked about before hurrying to his sister's room.

"Come on Sasha, we need to booby-trap the place." Jamie whispered as he helped his sister out of her cot before they tiptoed into the kitchen.

"Do you think they're alright?" Liz asked as she danced closed to Max.

"I'm sure they're fine honey." Max soothed.

Jamie found the pots and placed them around the front and back doors before filling them up with water while Sasha watched her big brother.

"That'll stop the witches from coming in." Jamie told himself before hurrying back into the kitchen, he went through the drawers before grabbing some sliver spoons, he looked more and found some sell-o-tape and started placing the spoons into a cross like before taping them so they stuck together, he found some strings and tied them around the crosses before hurrying into the kitchen and making sure that they were in place where no one could see them or the string that ran along the floor.

He grabbed some garlic before grabbing the garlic crusher that he saw his mother use whenever she was crushing garlic before mixing them back in their juice from the jar he got them and poured it into a large bowl and grabbed the ladder that he father leaves out so that he could help his parents cook sometimes.

He placed it over the door, making sure that the string was tight and that the bowl was perfectly balanced before running back out into the hallway. He grabbed his sister's hand and they moved over to the stairs where he placed a string from each of the banister and helped his sister to avoid it as they made their way up the stairs.

He hung the extra garlic he found around the bedroom doors so that no vampires would dare to enter their room. "We're safe now Sasha, these monsters will never get us." Jamie told his sister, she just looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin.

"Max, I'm really worried about the kids." Liz told Max as they stopped by the table where Michael and Kyle were taking a break and Michael rolled his eyes when he heard Liz.

"Oh get over it Liz, the kids will be fine." Michael stated and Liz rounded on them.

"Fine, if you are so sure that they are fine, you can go and check on them!" Liz told them before walking off but she turned back once more. "And I don't mean phoning home to check, you will get a cab and you will go to the house and check on them." Liz stated before walking off, Max just smirked as he turned back to his best friends since childhood.

"Well guys, you heard my wife, here's the keys." Max stated as he handed the keys over and Kyle took it before sitting the drink down and making his way out of the room with Michael following him, grumbling.

They made it at the house and looked about, seeing it was dark.

"There's no lights on, the kids are probably sleeping." Kyle told him. "Let just go back to the party."

"No way, do you really want to risk Liz's wrath?" Michael demanded and Kyle sighed as Michael nodded. "Okay, you go in the back while I go in the front, this way we make sure that there's nothing weird about." Michael told Kyle and he nodded as he made his way through the back.

Michael placed the key in the front door and opened the door, he stepped in and shut the door only to walk forward and get his feet stuck into pots of cold water, he jumped back only to get his other feet into another pot of water, causing him to slip backward, his elbows went into separate pots of water. "Oh hell." Michael muttered as he got up and kicked the pots out of the way before hearing a clatter, he moved toward the kitchen only to trip the string.

All of a sudden the spoon/crosses came flying toward Michael, attacking him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kyle demanded and Michael made his way into the kitchen only to find that Kyle was drenched in some liquid, he took a step closer only to back right off when he smelt the garlic.

"Those kids." Michael muttered as he and Kyle made their way through into the hallway and started to walk up the stairway when they tripped up and a bucket of water fell on top of them.

Chris was startled awake, he jumped off the couch and ran toward the stairs, not seeing the guys that were on the ground due to the darkness and hurried up the stairs to the kids rooms, where he bumped into all the garlic that were hanging.

"Kids?" Chris asked, pushed the garlic as side and saw the kids huddling in Jamie's bed, under the covers. "Kids?" Chris asked once more and Jamie peeked his head from under the covers.

"The monsters are here!" Jamie squeaked out and Chris sighed.

"Come on, we'll have a look around for the monsters." Chris told him as he picked up Sasha and they made their way down the stairs, Chris found the light switch and switched it on only to stop at the sight in front of them.

Michael and Kyle groaned from where they were lying on the ground, Chris was standing behind Jamie and Sasha when the front door opened.

"What is going on here?" a female voice demanded and everyone looked up to see Max and Liz standing in the doorway, looking at them with a confused expression.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, the last chapter. Glad you liked the other two.

Chapter 3

"Momma!" Jamie squealed as he ran down the stairs and ran over to his mother, causing her to pick him up and cuddle him close to her body.

"Well?" Liz asked as Sasha hurried over to Max and he picked her up.

"Momma, I set traps for the monsters." Jamie told her and she looked at her son.

"Why?" she asked.

"So that the monsters will not get anywhere near us and it worked!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Honey, it's only Uncle Michael and Uncle Kyle." Liz told him and he huddled into her.

"How do you know?" Jamie asked. "The monsters could be pretending to be them?"

Liz shot glares of daggers at the two men, who were still lying on the floor.

"What did we do?" Michael asked Kyle.

"It's okay honey, daddy will take care of the monsters." Liz told him as she let him down, took Sasha into her arms before taking Jamie's hand and they walked up the stairs, leaving the men behind.

"You know, I'm just gonna go, I have work tomorrow morning." Chris told Max and Max nodded as he walked Chris to the door and Chris smirked. "I want full details later." Chris told him and Max laughed as Chris left the house before returning back to the hallway.

Liz had tucked Sasha into her bed, making sure that she was cosy enough and that she had her favourite bear tucked in with her.

"Night momma." Sasha yawned and Liz smiled as she leaned in and kissed Sasha's forehead.

"Night baby." Liz replied before switching the lights off and shutting the door slightly before moving over to her son's room.

She looked in and smiled when she saw him sitting on the bed. "Hey honey." Liz greeted and Jamie looked up and Liz sighed as she sat on the bed.

"Am I gonna get into trouble?" Jamie asked in a small voice and Liz smiled slightly, he even acts like Max when he thinks he's going to get into trouble.

"No sweetie, you're not." Liz told him as she brushed back his bangs that were hanging slightly before pulling the covers over his body. "I understand why you did it."

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, your dad did the same when he was a kid." Liz told him and Jamie's eyes widen.

"That's right buddy." A male voice stated and they turned to see Max standing there.

Max arrived in the hallway and saw that Michael and Kyle were now standing up. He went near them only to rear back when the strong smell of garlic washed over him.

"GOD!" Max exclaimed. "What is that smell?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Your son drenched me in the garlic juice with some mushed garlic." Kyle explained and Max fought back a smirk.

"Well, I have to give him points for creativity." Max explained before spying the sliver-crossed spoons. "Yep, lots of points." Max stated once more with a shake of his head, enjoying the scowls that were directed his way. "Hey, you got Jamie scared that he retorted to this." Max reminded and shook his head. "Looks like the kids were fine after all."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kyle snapped and Max looked at him.

"You're right, it's not." Max agreed. "Just like it wasn't funny when you told Jamie about Halloween monsters." Max retorted and both boys sighed and Max shook his head. "I'm going up to check on the children, you stay down here cause I know that Liz is going to want to chew you out." Max told them as he headed up the stairs.

"My uncle told me a scary story so I ended up setting traps, though it was my dad who ended up tripping them." Max told Jamie as he waned into the room and sat next to Liz. "You can go down and see them if you want." Max told her and she nodded as she kissed Jamie's forehead before heading down the stairs, Jamie looked up at Max.

"You need to check for monsters." Jamie reminded and Max laughed slightly as he got up and started searching the room for monsters.

Liz made her way into the living room and arched an eyebrow as she saw the guys scuffle their feet.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Liz asked.

"Hey, we're the victims of your son's traps." Michael reminded.

"And he was the victim of your stupid misplaced guide of telling him about Halloween." Liz shot back. "He was so scared that he retorted to set up traps to protect himself and his sister so don't you stand there and tell me that you were a victim!" Liz told them.

She sighed before rubbing her forehead. "Go home guys, I need to clean up here." Liz told them and they left while Liz grabbed the now empty pots from the front door and headed into the kitchen, only to smile when she saw more pots and WC sitting there, looking at the water with distaste emanating from his body.

She sat the pots down before grabbing the other ones and she grabbed the mop and bucket, she mopped up the water from the backdoor before making her way into the hallway and mopped up the water from the front door.

She picked up the sell-o-tape sliver spoons and smiled to herself when she saw them, she had to give points for Jamie's creativity before shaking her head and made her way back into the kitchen where she washed and dried the pots before grabbing the bowl that had the garlic juice in it and it brought a smile to her face as she realised where the smell of garlic came from before sitting down at the table and started to un-tape the spoons.

"There's no monsters, buddy." Max stated before tucking Jamie in. "Go to sleep and I'll bring up a glass of juice for you overnight." Max told him as he kissed Jamie's forehead.

"Night dad." Jamie stated and Max smiled.

"Night buddy." Max replied before switching the lights off, leaving the door opened slightly and took down all the garlic that were hanging before he headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

He passed the living room and smiled as he walked over to the CD player and pressed it on before heading into the kitchen where he saw Liz sitting at the table, drinking her glass of wine after cleaning up the place. "How did it go?" Max asked as he placed the garlic back in their rightful place.

"They had the nerves to blame Jamie." She muttered as she one more sip of her drink, he grabbed a glass and filled it up with water before adding juice to it before looking at his wife and smirked as he grabbed Liz's hand, swung her around into his arms before walking her out backward, he placed the glass down and grabbed the remote that was sitting on the table and pressed play.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked then smiled when she heard a familiar tune play through the speakers.

"We never got to dance to our song." Max told her and she laughed as she wrapped one arm around his neck and placed their forehead together as they danced.

#_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing/Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming/I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever/Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes/I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'Cause even when I dream of you/The sweetest dream will never do 

_I'd still miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you/Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming/Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together/And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes/I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you/The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile/I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you/Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close/Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment/For all the rest of time_

_I don't wanna close my eyes/I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you/The sweetest dream will never do _

_'Cause I'd still miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes/I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you/The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe/And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes/Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_#

They kissed when the song came to an end, Liz loved the song more than any other song, it reminded her the time when she and Max finally got together and admitted their feelings for each other.

"I love you." Liz whispered once they broke away from their kiss and Max smiled down at her.

"I love you too." Max whispered back before kissing her once more and switched the CD player off and grabbed the glass and they both headed up the stairs, talking about all the traps that Jamie set up. "You have to admit that it's funny." Max told her and Liz laughed.

"Tell me about it." Liz replied as she shook her head. "Never knew that Jamie could be so creative." Liz admitted and Max nodded.

"Maybe now they'll learn." Max told her as he went into Jamie's room and placed the glass on the bedside table before heading back out into the hallway and raking his eyes up and down his wife. "You know, I never did tell you how great look." Max told her and Liz laughed as she grabbed his tie.

"Why don't you show me instead?" Liz suggested as she walked backward into their bedroom, tugging on his tie.

Max just smiled as he hut the door behind him, intending to take up on her offer, meanwhile, all the kids were tucked up in bed while the creatures of night roamed about just for Halloween.

The End.

Have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
